Après Monatrophis
by Peluchette
Summary: Un an après la bataille.


Presque un an était passé depuis l'attaque des Obélias et la bataille de Monatrophis. La neige recouvrait de nouveau le paysage. YoungJae rentrait de son nouveau lycée, la fermeture de son manteau remontée jusqu'à son menton pour se protéger du froid. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, son sac sur l'épaule. Une fois la porte passée, la chaleur de son foyer l'enveloppa doucement.

« -Je suis rentré. »

Sa mère apparut presque instantanément dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

« -Tu as l'air gelé, vient je vais te faire n chocolat chaud.

-Merci maman. »

Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures, qu'il remplaça par une paire de pantoufles. Il accrocha son manteau dans l'entrée et déposa son sac près de l'escalier avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il s'assit à la table et sa mère déposa une tasse fumante devant lui.

« -Ton père et moi avons discuté hier.. »

YoungJae releva la tête vers sa mère, soufflant sur son chocolat trop chaud.

«-Depuis l'année dernière tu t'es beaucoup renfermé sur toi même, je sais que ce que tu as vécu est horrible YoungJae mais ça ne peut plus durer.. »

Le jeune Kephas se crispa.

« -Tu ne nous en parle jamais, tu n'en parles à personne. Tu as besoin d'extériorisé tout ça. Nous avons décidé qu'il était temps que tu vois quelqu'un..

-Non ! »

YoungJae se leva de table, reversant sa tasse au passage. Le chocolat se répandit sur la nappe et coula jusqu'au sol. Depuis presque un an il se battait constamment avec ses parents pour ne pas aller voir un psy. Il refusait catégoriquement.

« -YoungJae... Ne sois pas aussi borné ! Ça t'aidera beaucoup d'en parler à quelqu'un et comme tu ne veux pas en parler avec nous tu ne nous laisse plus le choix. »

Madame Yoo cacha son visage entre ses mains, certainement pour cacher ses yeux larmoyants.

« -Je n'en peux plus YoungJae. Je n'en peux plus de te voir le regard vide sans arrêt. Je n'en peux plus de te voir sans cesse seul. Je ne supporte plus de t'entendre te réveiller toutes les nuits, le souffle court. Je t'en supplie YoungJae, il faut que tu vois quelqu'un. »

Non YoungJae ne voulait pas en parler. Parce qu'il savait que personne ne le comprendrait. Seul JongUp aurait pu, mais ses parents l'avaient envoyé dans un lycée loin, il était seul maintenant.

« -Maman... Je suis désolé de te blesser mais je n'irais pas voir un psy. Je n'irais pas, parce qu'il ne peut pas me comprendre. »

La femme releva la tête, essuyant ses larmes pour que son fils ne la voit pas plus pleurer.

« -Je ne te demande pas de te faire suivre par un psy à long terme. Je te demande juste d'aller passer tes deux semaines de vacances dans un endroit avec des jeunes qui comme toi ont vécu des choses traumatisantes et qui se sont fermés.

-Tu veux m'envoyer chez les monstres fous ? Jamais ! Vas-y toi-même ! », cria le jeune homme.

A ce moment, le frère de YoungJae entra dans la cuisine, il attrapa l'épaule de son cadet pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« -Ça suffit YoungJae ! Je t'interdis de lui crier dessus, c'est clair ? Regarde toi, tu n'es plus le même ! Alors tu vas aller dans ce centre de ton plein grès ou je t'y traînerais de force. »

YoungJae repoussa son frère, le regard noir.

« -Faites ce que vous voulez, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. »

Il sortit de la cuisine, attrapa son sac et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il savait bien que plus rien n'allait depuis qu'il était revenu de Monatrophis. Au début il était juste déprimé. Ses cauchemars avaient repris. Puis ils empirèrent, il ne dormait plus et les choses dérapaient de plus en plus. Il se coupa d'abord de tous ses amis, ne parlant plus qu'à JongUp. Puis JongUp partit loin dans un pensionna. Il cessa d'échanger des messages avec YongGuk, HimChan et JunHong. Et peu à peu il cessa même de répondre à DaeHyun. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis bientôt un an et même si il ne se l'avouait pas, ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Tellement qu'il ne voulait plus parler avec lui à distance. Tellement qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler du blond. Tellement qu'il s'était convaincu que rien ne s'était réellement passé.

YoungJae ne sortit pas de sa chambre de toute la soirée. Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'appétit depuis quelques temps, le manque de sommeil y étant pour beaucoup. Il finit par s'endormir, totalement habillé, au dessus de ses couvertures. Il passa une nuit normale. Normale pour lui. Il se réveilla après un cauchemar quotidien. Ses rêves ne le perturbaient plus moralement, ils ne faisaient que le réveiller en sursaut et essoufflé. Après avoir dormi deux ou trois heures de plus il se réveilla de nouveau. Il descendit pour retrouver ses parents devant la table du petit déjeuner.

« -YoungJae.. »

Il coupa la parole à son père.

« -Je pars quand ? »

Sa mère leva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants.

« -J'ai bien compris que je n'avais pas le choix.

-Demain matin.

-Très bien. »

YoungJae se leva et remonta à l'étage. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec ses parents, ni avec son frère. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis, il n'irait pas. Quand le bus arrivera près du centre il s'enfuirait rapidement. Il mit quelques vêtements dans son sac et aussi tout l'argent qu'il avait en réserve. Une fois de plus il resta enfermé toute la journée dans sa chambre, mangeant à peine ce que sa mère lui avait apporté le midi. Il passa un long moment devant la fenêtre à regarder la neige tomber. Il se souvint du premier matin neigeux à Monatrophis. Le message de JongUp, la statue de glace de JunHong, les boules de neiges de AhYeon, le chocolat chaud avec HimChan. Tout ça paraissait si loin. Ces souvenirs étaient joyeux et pourtant ils lui faisaient affreusement mal.

Il ferma ses rideaux rageusement et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il ne voulait plus y penser alors il ferma les yeux et se vida la tête.

Le lendemain matin il prit rapidement sa douche, ferma son sac et descendit rejoindre ses parents et son frère dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil face à eux. Il se sentait comme un drogué qu'on envoyait en cure de désintoxication et il détestait ce sentiment.

« -Nous allons t'amener jusqu'à la gare, c'est par là que le bus passe.

-Parfait. »

Il se leva, suivit de peu par sa mère qui vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Tu vas me manquer.. »

Le jeune Kephas ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Il ne lui répondit pas. Il abrégea même l'échange. Son frère lui attrapa le bras.

« -Tu crois que ça l'amuse de t'envoyer là-bas ? Ne sois pas comme ça YoungJae !

-Lâches moi hyung.. »

Il se dégagea pour pouvoir aller enfiler son manteau, ses chaussures et mettre une écharpe. Il attrapa son sac et sortit de la maison. Dans la voiture il ne prononça pas un seul mot. Le bus était déjà là, quand ils arrivèrent.

« -YoungJae, fais attention à toi. »

Son père le serra rapidement dans ses bras. Sa mère s'attarda un peu plus.

« -Je sais que ça te blesse YoungJae. Mais je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça. Je veux retrouver mon fils. »

Intérieurement YoungJae s'excusait auprès de sa mère. Parce qu'il n'irait pas. Elle embrassa sa joue et se recula les larmes aux yeux.

« -J'espère que tu auras changé à ton retour, je le souhaite vraiment. »

Il ne répondit pas à son frère, il baissa simplement la tête. Il prit son sac et monta dans le bus sans un regard en arrière. Cette scène lu rappelait affreusement celle de son départ de Monatrophis. Son cœur se serra. Tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il voyait, tout le ramenait toujours à Monatrophis. A ces quelques mois passés là-bas, ces mois qui auront changé sa vie à jamais. Il se tourna à peine pour faire signe à ses parents quand le bus démarra. Il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et regarda le paysage, absent. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, faisant à peine attention quand le bus s'arrêtait pour prendre de nouveau passagers. Il ne les regardait pas, ne s'en souciant pas. Il ne toucha pas au sandwich que sa mère avait pris soin de lui faire. Pourtant au bout de plusieurs heures son regard fut attiré par le panneau indiquant le nom d'une ville. A cette vue son cœur se serra. Il connaissait ce nom. C'est là que la grand-ère de DaeHyun vivait. Il retira ses écouteurs, le cœur battant vite dans sa poitrine. Etait-il ici pour les vacances ?

« -Arrêt et dix minutes de pause. »

Il releva la tête. Que devait-il faire ? Son corps ne semblait plus lui obéir, il attrapa son sac et sortit du bus, prétextant un besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il entra dans un de ceux-ci et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il retira un à un ses vêtements, claquant des dents à cause du froid. Il rangea tout dans son sac, qu'il jeta par la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière des toilettes. Il ferma les yeux et eu à peine besoin de se concentrer pour se changer en oiseau. En en battement d'aile il était au niveau de la petite fenêtre qu'il n'aurait pu passer avec sa forme humaine. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de sortir de là. Il descendit et quand il toucha le sol, il prit la forme d'un chien. Son sac dans la gueule il se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner du bus.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais il avait vu le nom de cette ville et il n'avait plus rien commandé. Son corps avait agis de lui-même. Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir pendant près de vingt minutes. La ville n'était vraiment pas grande, entourée d'une grande forêt de pins. YoungJae s'arrêta devant les premiers arbres. D'étranges frissons le parcouraient ainsi que des sueurs froides. Il regarda longuement les arbres, la neige, les pierres et la noirceur de la forêt. Il était terrifié. Les scènes de la bataille défilaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il vivait en pleine ville et n'avait pas approché une forêt d'aussi près depuis ce jour là.

« -Viens par là mon grand ! Tu es perdu ? »

YoungJae tourna la tête. Un homme s'approchait de lui le prenant sûrement pour un chien errant. Il ne réfléchit pas plus en le voyant marcher vers lui, il s'élança dans la forêt. Il entendit l'homme l'appeler, puis il se découragea et n'avança pas jusqu'aux arbres pour le chercher. YoungJae se stoppa derrière un arbre, ne s'enfonçant pas plus dans les bois. Il laissa tomber son sac au sol, il devait reprendre forme humaine. Mais pour le moment il restait juste immobile scrutant les alentours. Il ne sentait pas le froid sous ses pattes. Un craquement retentit à sa droite, en une fraction de seconde il se transforma en loup, ses yeux verts scannant la forêt. Tout ses sens étaient en alertes, et son souffle était devenu plus faible pour pouvoir entendre chaque bruits qui l'entourait.

Après cinq minutes il se détendit, secouant la tête. Il était devenu paranoïaque. Il devait reprendre forme humaine pour pouvoir sortir de cette forêt rapidement. Il s'assura encore une fois que personne n'était aux alentours. Il fera les yeux et en dix secondes à peine il reprit forme humaine. Il frissonna et claqua violemment des dents quand le froid hivernal l'enveloppa. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir son sac et d'enfiler ses vêtements. Une fois son t-shirt et son pantalon mis, il mis ses chaussures pour que ses pieds ne soient pas totalement gelés dans la neige. Il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver son manteau et son écharpe. Il renifla un peu et se redressa instantanément. Il venait de sentir quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser cette odeur qu'un bruit de craquement suivit d'un bruit sourd se firent entendre. Encore une fois il n'eut le temps de rien qu'une silhouette se jeta sur lui à tout vitesse et le plaqua contre un arbre. Il grogna sous la douleur quand son dos rencontra l'écorce. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit en face de lui deux grands yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. Il se retrouva totalement figé, impossible de bouger.

« -Dae.. DaeHyun.. »

L'Arachni dévoila ses crocs en grognant légèrement, tenant le cou du Kephas entre ses mains.

« -Yoo YoungJae... Espèce d'abruti.. », grogna le blond.

Le brun avait le souffle coupé.

« -DaeHyun...

-Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse égoïste ! »

Il claqua YoungJae une fois de plus contre l'arbre, le faisait gémir de douleur. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges, son visage n'avait pas quitté son masque menaçant, ses lèvres dévoilant ses crocs. YoungJae le regarda et soudain il ne retint plus rien. Il se mit à trembler et fondit en larmes.

« -Pardon. », sanglota-t-il.

Le visage de DaeHyun changea instantanément. Ses crocs rentrèrent et ses yeux redevinrent noirs. Doucement il lâche la gorge du Kephas. YoungJae ne réfléchit pas un seconde et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

« -Je suis tellement désolé DaeHyun. »

Le blond resta d'abord immobile puis enfin il resserra ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune. Il le serra si fort que YoungJae avait l'impression d'étouffer, mais peu lui importait. DaeHyun se recula pour regarder son cadet dans les yeux, les mains posées sur ses joues humides.

« -Je suis désolé DaeHyun », répéta encore une fois le Kephas.

DaeHyun eut un soupir agacé avant d'attirer le plus jeune pour l'embrasser presque violemment. YoungJae s'accrocha au manteau du blond pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne trop vite. Quand il le fit DaeHyun posa son front contre celui du brun.

« -Tu m'as tellement manqué »

Il embrassa de nouveau les lèvres de YoungJae, le plaquant de nouveau contre l'arbre. Il dévorait les lèvres du plus jeune avec une lenteur calculé. Sa langue alla caresser doucement sa consœur. Un soupir échappa à YoungJae et soudain le baiser se fit plus violent. Les dents de DaeHyun mordait de temps à autres les lèvres charnues du Kephas. Il se détacha de ses lèvres, attrapa sa main et le tira brusquement à sa suite. Ils marchèrent cinq minutes avant que DaeHyun ne le pousse dans une espèce de cabane. Il claqua la porte d'un coup de coude avant de plaquer YoungJae contre celle-ci. Il se jeta presque sur son cou embrassant la peau fraîche du Kephas. Entre deux baisers il murmurait contre la le cou de son cadet.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

-Pardon...

-Oh tais-toi YoungJae. »

Il le tira au centre de la petite cabane en bois et le fit s'allonger sur le sol. Pas une seule fois YoungJae tenta de se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait DaeHyun sur lui à cet instant. Il ne le repoussa pas, il n'utilisa pas non plus son pouvoir sur lui pour le faire arrêter. Parce qu'il n'en avait juste pas envie. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il voulait juste être avec DaeHyun et ne plus le laisser partir.

« -Tu es tellement égoïste.. »

Il ne répondit pas, il rejeta juste la tête en arrière pour laisser le blond mordiller la peau de son cou. Son t-shirt se retrouva bientôt à côté de lui. Il ne sentait pas le froid, la présence de DaeHyun le réchauffant.

« -Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

Leurs vêtements furent un à un ôtés. Leurs peaux brûlantes se frôlèrent. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent pour échanger des baisers pleins de passion. DaeHyun releva la tête, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges une fois de plus. YoungJae le regarda, le souffle court.

« -DaeHyun fais le.. »

Il voulait se sentir de nouveau vivant. Il voulait de nouveau être en communion parfaite avec cet être au dessus de lui. Le blond se redressa, attrapant l'une des jambes du Kephas. Il balada doucement ses doigts dessus, caressant la peau fine de la cuisse. YoungJae frissonna quand les lèvres de DaeHyun se posèrent au dessus de son genoux.

« -Mords-moi ! »

DaeHyun grogna un peu et rapidement il planta ses crocs dans le creux de sa cuisse, perçant l'artère fémorale. YoungJae se cambra violemment en gémissant. Il plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure doré alors que DaeHyun aspirait doucement son sang. De nombreux soupirs s'échappaient des lèvres de YoungJae quand un nouveau gémissement retentit. Un doigts s'insinua en lui suivit de près par un autre.

« -DaeHyun.. Ca suffit. », se plaignit le Kephas.

DaeHyun retira doucement ses crocs de a peau et lécha la plaie pour qu'elle arrête de saigner. Il regarda YoungJae, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main, effaçant partiellement les traces de sang.

« -Viens.. »

L'Arachni ne mis pas longtemps avant d'accéder à la requête de son amant. Il unit leurs deux corps dans un râle partagé. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter autour d'eux. Les mouvements de bassins de DaeHyun, les soupirs de YoungJae, leurs mains se caressant, leurs lèvres embrassant chaque parcelle de peau accessible. Pendant ce moment YoungJae oublia tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé. Il était revenu un an en arrière dans cette chambre de Monatrophis quand il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois avec DaeHyun.

Après avoir atteint l'orgasme le blond se laissa tomber sur lui, essoufflé. YoungJae glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de l'Arachni, tentant lui aussi de reprendre son souffle.

« -DaeHyun il faut que je te dise quelque chose. J'aurais dû te le dire moi aussi ce jour là dans le train... Je.. »

Le blond se redressa et plaqua sa main sur la bouche du Kephas.

« -Non. Ne le dis pas si tu comptes encore partir et ne plus me donner de nouvelle.. »

YoungJae repoussa la main de son amant, plongeant son regard dans celui redevenu noirs de celui-ci.

« -Tu comptes énormément pour moi DaeHyun.. Je t'aime. »

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Arachni. Il embrasse tendrement les lèvres de YoungJae. Il se rallongea sur lui, posant sa tête sur le torse du plus jeune.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé YoungJae ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi apparemment... Je n'ai pas pu reprendre une vie normale.

-Je me suis tellement inquiété. Tu as même cessé de parler aux autres. Il n'y avait que de JongUp que je pouvais entendre parler de toi. M'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Je ne vais pas bien. »

Une fois de plus DaeHyun se redressa et caressa doucement le visage de YoungJae.

« -Le pire et passé.. Maintenant nous pouvons respirer. »

Le Kephas fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner, poussant le blond. Il se mit dos à lui.

« -Jae... »

Le Kephas soupira.

« -Moi je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive plus à être le même qu'avant.

-Laisse moi te retrouver kitty. Je veux retrouver le vrai YoungJae.

-Je ne sais pas comment.. »

DaeHyun colla son torse contre le dos de son amant, le serrant contre lui.

« -Laisse quelqu'un t'aider à faire face. »

YoungJae se retourna prêt à rétorquer mais DaeHyun le coupa.

« -Et emmènes moi là-bas avec toi. J'en ai besoin Jae... »

YoungJae se rendit compte à cet instant que DaeHyun disait vrai. Il n'avait qu'un abruti, un égoïste, un gosse. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu ça. Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal. Il n'était pas le seul qui avait perdu quelqu'un. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été séparé d'une personne chère. DaeHyun ne vivait pas mieux que lui, il n'était pas plus fort, il pensait juste un peu moins à lu et plus aux autres.

« -D'accord.. Allons-y ensemble. Je veux m'en sortir DaeHyun. Mais je veux m'en sortir avec toi. »

Tout deux s'habillèrent et mains dans la mains ils marchèrent dans la forêt jusqu'au sac abandonné de YoungJae.

« -Je sais que c'est dur kitty. Je sais que ça fait mal. Mais tu n'es pas seul. Moi je te comprends. »

YoungJae sourit. Il savait que maintenant il pouvait tenter de redevenir ce qu'il était avant. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, il le ferait. Pas pour lui, mais pour tout les gens qui comptaient pour lui.


End file.
